


Funland

by Winklekinkle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklekinkle/pseuds/Winklekinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based off an idea by http://snowontheradio.tumblr.com/</p><p>Funland is a large and popular theme park, known for its wild rides, pleasant workers, and delightful mascots. But when a young man takes a job as a mascot, he learns that the park holds secrets much darker then he could expect, but will he even care, in the end.<br/>A collection of short tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

I only took the job because I needed money bad. I sometimes wish I never did.

Funland was the name of the place, it was a large theme park that was rather popular, even with its odd rumors. They were hiring people to dress as the mascots for the park, and the job said it was permanat position...but I only needed the job for the summer, and I honestly hoped they would understand. 

When I had arrived for my first day on the job, I was greeted by this guy, in a cat outfit. I wasn't sure why, but he gave me the chills, but he was rather kind to me, and told me were I needed to go, and which costume I would be wearing, a rabbit, great. It didn't take long for me to arrive in the building where the mascot outfits were kept. Their were several changing rooms, and most of them were open but a few. As I walked past one, I herd the sound of something crunching. "

"Someone needs to be more quiet when they eat" was my only thought as I passed by and heading into the changing room that held a large mirror, and a bunch of mascot outfits, inlcuding the one i was to wear. It looked like a normal rabbit costume you would see at other theme parks, pink in color, with large eyes, and a giant smile that stretched a bit too far. There were also two large floppy ears, one of them had a miscolored patch, and the entire costume was finished off with the mascot wearing a large tool belt, with clearly fake tools on it, and a bright yellow hard hat.

I slipped into the body first, and I was a little shocked when I found it to be rather warm, like someone had just been wearing it. The idea of some large sweaty man wearing the costume moments before me was almost enough to make me hurl and leave, but I needed the money, badly. When I had the body on, I picked up the head, and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself, and noticed I was frowning. I forced myself to smile as I lowered the head of the costume onto my own.

Like the body it was warm, and soft, and much to my surprise, I could see rather well through the eyes, which i didn't really expect. But with the costume on, I needed to leave, I had a job to do. I left the changing room and started walking down the hall. I passed by the door, where I heard the crunch, this time is was open, and for some odd reason, I felt like I had to look inside, and sometimes, I wish I never had.

The room was dim, but I could see inside just enough to notice a small figure laying on the floor, a child. I had a little sister, and the protective brother in me made me rush into the room, but when I got close, I knew it was pointless. The small child, a boy I think was mutilated. Organs lay spread on the floor, spilt from a large gash in his gut. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, it was disgusting, but somewhere deep down inside, I liked the way it smelled. As I stared at the body in horror, I heard someone laugh behind me. I quickly turned around, it was someone else in a mascot costume, a clown. I noticed something was wrong right away, the head was wrong, the clown was smiling wide, it's teeth showing, and they were stained with blood. I only got enough time to notice that before the door was slammed shut.

I was starting to freak out. SOmething was clearly wrong with this place. My freaking out made me feel hot, and I decided I had to get the costume off, but...I couldn't. I tried with all my might to remove the head, but it refused to budge, it actually hurt my, like I was pulling my own head. I was starting to freak out harder, and during this, I didn't really notice at the time, but the smeel of the blood, was starting to not seem so bad. I was busy freaking, and I saw my chance to remove this costume when I saw a pair of scissors, sitting on a table. I rushed over to them and lifted them to the neck area of the costume, and pressed them. I felt the cool metal on my skin, and a a sharp pain. But i was shocked, becuase I hadn't punctured the costume yet. Fear made me drop the scissors and back away, so I stood in front of a mirror.

I wasn't even sure if this was all real anymore at this point, and I blinked, trying to wake up, but it only made things worse, because the eyes of the costume blinked with me. It was then it all dawned on me, that the pieces came together. I was the mascot. 

It was then I noticed how good the blood smelled to me, it was mouthwatering in fact. Before I could understand what I was doing, I was holding the organs of the dead boy, and I opened by large mouth wide, my teeth, strangely razor sharp, and bite into them. And it tasted so good. It was in that moment I left my humanity behind, and became an permanent worker at Funland.

And I have to say, I isn't all that bad.


	2. Big Brother

 For most of my life, I have been sick, stuck at home, because my immune system was far too weak. It wasn't until I was ten that I was able to leave, for the first time in my life. All thanks to big brother. A year ago, he vanished from my life, but oddly, each month, a check would arrive from a place called "Funland", it was always a large sum of money, and with that money, I was able to get a surgery, and I was able to leave home, and go outside.

The first thing my mom and dad did with me was take me to the place were the checks came from, Funland. The park was so big, and full of life. It was what seemed like the best day of my life. I had my picture taken with several of the park mascots, including this cute rabbit dressed as a construction worker. As the day drew closer to an and, it happened. I found myself lost in the crowd. I yelled for mom and dad, but neither of them came, but someone else did. One of the mascots, a dark green colored bird, with funny looking glasses. She asked me if I lost my parents, and when I told I did, she said there was a place we could go to get help. She took my hand with a funny looking wing and we walked away.

She lead me to a small building, it had a sign on it saying employee's only. We entered, it was really a hall, leading to different rooms, all had clothing, and mascot costumes. At that moment, I felt like something was off,  but i was to worried about never seeing my mom and dad again to worry about that. She took me into one of the dressing rooms and closed the door. I only barely heard the door lock, but I did feel her grip tighten. I looked up at her, with watery eyes and let out a scream. What I was seeing was not normal.

The beak of the costume, once closed tight was wide open, and leading into an actual mouth, not to a humans face. I screamed louder than I ever did before as I felt somethign sharp dig into my arm. I was starting to think it was all over, but then he arrived. The door was kicked open and on the other side stood the rabbit from before, but he looked just as wrong as the bird. His toothy smile was full of sharp teeth.

The rabbit swung a fist into the bird, and she let me go. My arm was bleeding i noticed. The rabbit looked at me and i heard a voice, a voice i had not heard in a year. The voice said one thing.

"Run"

And I did. I ran from the building, and into the crowd. I heard people scream, saw some puke. I heard people try to help. But I kept running. Several other park mascots stepped in my way many times, but I knew what they were, and I avoided them. I knew I had to find mom and dad, and get out of Funland. It must of been fear or something that kept me going, because I had ran quiet far when I started to feel dizzy, I was losing a lot of blood. The world around me had started to blur and I saw the ground coming towards my face fast. And then it was all dark.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Mom and dad said they found me laying in the car, bleeding. I told them I hurt myself looking for them, and that was all. I kept queit about what happened at that park, and I still am. After all, I know they watch me.

But I would be dead right now if it weren't for that rabbit.

Thanks

Big Brother


	3. Ferris Wheel

On the day on my school's field trip to Funland, I learned about a myth.

My friend told me about it.

"So long ago, in the early days of the park, a little girl was riding the Ferris wheel alone. When her car stopped at the very top, the ride broke down. She was stuck, and alone. They say fear got  the better of her and she opened the car's door, and jumped. Witnesses say she vanished in thin air before she hit the ground. Police spent days looking for her, and when they were just about to give up, she was found dead, 50 yards from the Ferris wheel, laying on a bench. They say she was covered in large hand shaped bruises.

Now they say that if you go on the Ferris wheel alone , and your car stops on the top and you open the door, you will feel hands pushing at your back"

Now we were all stupid kids, and so, we messed around, leading to a dare, a dare for me to test the myth. I was foolish, and didn't want to be made fun of so I did it, I boarded the Ferris wheel alone. I had to stay on a while before my car reached the very top, and stopped.

I was shaking, and sweaty. I could of gone and easily lied about doing it, but I didn't, no I reached over to the door, and opened it. I sighed in relief as I felt nothing, it meant the myth was false. But when I went to sit back down, I felt a shove, a really hard shove, and I went right out the door.

First I saw the ground coming at me rapidly, and heard screaming, my own. And then it was dark.

All I saw was darkness, but I felt ground, soft ground like grass. I tried to stand up, but I found myself unable to move, no matter how hard I tried. I felt someone touch me, on my chest. It was gentle at first, but it started getting harder, like someone was pushing down on my chest with all their might. Then it felt like they were getting help doing it. Then i fel tthe same feeling on my arms, then my legs. I heard a snap and felt such a sharp pain in my legs. They were clearly broken. Then I felt the pain on my arms. I tried to scream and cry, but I couldn't make a sound. The pressure on my chest soon stopped, but it moved to my neck.

I just wanted it to end, to go home. I was struggling to breathe, the pressure was getting worse and worse until.

SNAP

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now i sit here in the dark, but I'm not alone, I have new friends. And another is soon to join.


	4. Fun House

I was always so alone as a child. When my school  took a field trip to Funland, I was ditched almost right away, not just by my peers but by the teachers who were to watch us all. Left alone, I just wandered around. To me, none of the rides seemed like all that fun, all but one. It was childish I admit, but the moment I saw "Huggo's Fun house" I became ecstatic. I loved fun houses, they were my favorite things. I rushed to the entrance and right into the building. The building began with a hall full of mirrors that would distort people reflections. Every time I passed one, I couldn't help but chuckle at the odd sight of my own body distorted.

The next part was a room that was rather dark, light only by tiny lights, making it look like the sky at night. It was hard to move around, and I kept bumping into other people. I said sorry every time it happened, but none of them replied to me. It took a little while to get out of the room, but the next one was even better. The room was round, with multiple doors, and the floor spun. It was hard to move but I walked to the door closest to the left of me, and opened it, only to get a blast of air, from a cannon. I almost fell over from it, but I shook it off and moved to the next door, and I wish i never had.

The moment I opened the door, everything seemed to change, the fun house was no long fun, and the cheery music that played over and over though out was no longer cheery sounding, because on the other side of the door was the mascot of the park known as Huggo, but not quite. It was clearly a statue, but that wasn't what changed everything, it was the blood. The hands were soaked with what was clearly blood, I could tell from the scent, the horrid metallic scent.

This time, I did fall over, and like a machine, the other doors opened, revealing the same sight, each an every one of them, and then they slammed shut. Before I could stand up, the floor started to spin faster, almost to fast.. It soon stopped, but when I stood up, I had no idea which door was the one I used to get in the room, which was also my way out. I moved to the door right in front of me and opened it, and shut it. It was Huggo, but his grin was more sinister. I tried again, same result. Three more times and it was same, but the smiles kept getting more and more sinister.

Finally I found the right door, to the star room and headed in, only noticing that the room was light up the moment I was in the room. I screamed, loud and shrill, the people i had pumped into where not people, they were more Huggo statues. I rushed through the room, the statues blurring by, almost reaching for me it seemed. I reached the door fast and entered the mirror hall. I ran towards the exit, I could see the crowd outside, I was so close to freedom, but a sight made me freeze in place. The mirror's no longer showed my but Huggo, and they really were reaching for me.

I felt their hands on my arms, pulling me in two opposite directions. It was sharp and painful. I could see safety so close, but it was so far. As the pain got worse, I could see my classmates, they were staring right at me. I screamed for them to help, but they, they walked away, all of them smiling...smiling like Huggo. 

As I felt my flesh rip and my arms dislocate, I heard laughing. And just before all went dark, I saw Huggo, looking right at me.


End file.
